


Changes of Time

by Silvaimagery



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Divorce, Established Relationship, F/M, Forest Sex, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Reunions, breaking up of families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 19:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1659686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changes begin with Aslaug then just spiral out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In the show, Athelstan’s feelings about Lagertha and Bjorn leaving wasn’t shown. So I decided to write this. Also, Gyda is alive.

“Who is Aslaug?”

Ragnar roars in anger and throws his plate viciously to the ground.

Gyda jumps and I put an arm around her.

“Ragnar.” I say.

He sighs angrily.

“Stop.” He says.

Lagertha’s eyes become determined.

“Who is Aslaug?” She asks him again.

“Ragnar?” I ask.

He looks at me before looking back at Lagertha.

“She’s a Gotaland princess.” He looks back at me. “We met her over there.”

“Just met her?” Lagertha asks disbelievingly.

“Lagertha.” Siggy says shaking her head.

Gyda places a hand over mine and I squeeze her fingers.

“What has the boy been telling you?” Ragnar asks.

Ragnar looks at Bjorn.

“What did you tell her boy?”

I put my other arm over Bjorn and I pull him close.

Ragnar stares at me and I stare back.

He huffs out a breath.

My hear hammers in my chest.

“It doesn’t matter what Bjorn says. What do you say?” Lagertha demands.

Ragnar stands and Lagertha stands as well.

I hug the children closer.

“I say, we should not wash our dirty clothes in front of others.”

“Did you have sex with her?” I ask.

He throws a chair against the wall.

Gyda hides her face against my chest.

Ragnar glares at me before leaving the room.

Lagertha hurries after him.

“I am scared.” Gyda whispers.

I kiss the top of her head.

“It is alright Gyda, you will see.”

“Are you sure about that?” Bjorn asks me.

“No.” 

********************

After I have put the children to bed, I walk into the room I share with Ragnar and Lagertha.

Ragnar pulls me into a hug as soon as I walk in.

“Forgive me.”

I sigh.

I look over his shoulder at Lagertha’s sleeping face.

“Why did you do it?”

He moves back so that he can look at me.

“I don’t know why but I did.”

“And what now?”

“Now I will make amends for what I have done.”

“How can I trust you won’t do it again?”

He cups my face with his hands.

“I won’t, I promise.”

I stare into his eyes.

“I thought you loved me, that you loved us.”

“I do.”

“Why are we not enough?”

“You are enough. Aslaug will never have my heart the way you and Lagertha do. She was a mistake, one I regret. I promise you that I will never see her again.”

I nod.

He kisses my forehead.

“Come to bed.”

I let myself be led.

I lie down beside Lagertha and I turn to face her.

Ragnar climbs in behind me.

“It will take me some time not to be upset about this.” I tell him quietly.

He kisses the back of my neck.

“And I will do all I can to make you happy once more.”

“Tomorrow you will apologize to the children.”

“The children. Why?”

“Because your thoughtless actions affect them too and tonight you frightened them.”

He sighs.

“Alright. I will apologize to the children.”

“Good.”

Lagertha’s eyes are still closed but she smiles.

I kiss her head and she snuggles closer.

“I love you.” I tell her.

She lays her hand over my heart.


	2. Chapter 2

“She is coming!” Bjorn yells running into the great hall.

I look up from where I am teaching Gyda to read.

“Who is coming?” Lagertha asks.

“Aslaug.”

Lagertha looks at me.

Gyda grabs my arm and I lay my hand over hers.

“It is alright Gyda. Come on, let us put the book away.”

Lagertha touches my arm as we pass her.

I lead Gyda back to my room where I put the book next to the others Ragnar had brought back from his raids.

“Why do you think that woman is here?”

I look at her.

She wiper her eyes angrily.

I put my hands on her shoulders.

“I do not know but let us go and find out.”

She nods.

I hand her a handkerchief.

She smiles at me.

“Gyda.” I say kneeling in front of her. “Maybe you can help me with something?”

She nods.

“I need you to be strong for me and I promise to be strong for you.”

“Alright.”

“Good.”

I kiss her head before leading her out into the great hall.

Ragnar is already there speaking with a furious Lagertha.

Gyda takes hold of my hand and I pull her close behind me.

“You must believe me, I had no idea. I did not ask her to come here.” Ragnar says.

I look at the woman who enters the hall.

My eyes land on her swollen belly and I press my lips together.

Gyda’s hand tightens around mine.

I touch her head.

Ragnar places his hand on Lagertha’s shoulder and he turns to look at me.

I glare back at him.

Bjorn comes and stands next to me.

“Welcome.” Lagertha says forcefully.

Aslaug smiles.

“Thank you. I am Aslaug and I have heard much about you Lady Lagertha.”

“I have not heard much of you.” Lagertha tells her.

Aslaug’s smile becomes thinner.

“Perhaps we should sit and feast together, get to know one another.” Ragnar suggests.

Lagertha turns and walks away.

I turn to follow, leading the children away.

Ragnar’s hand lands on my shoulder.

“Athelstan.”

I shrug his hand off and take the children outside.

I lead them around the back of the house.

I leave Bjorn with Gyda standing by the wall and I walk a few paces away.

I clench my eyes shut.

“Please forgive me Lord. I know I have sinned and have turned away from you, but please. Don’t take my family from me. I know you are forgiving, please hear my prayer. Please.”

Gyda’s small arms wrap around my waist.

I wipe my face.

I turn and hug her close as she starts crying.

“Lagertha will not stand for this.” Bjorn tells me. “She will leave him.”

“Mother can’t go!” Gyda says.

“Shh. Let us not get ahead of ourselves. Perhaps things can still be worked out.” I tell them.

“They can’t.” Bjorn says.

“Shut up!” Gyda yells at her brother.

“Stop it. We need to stand together not fall apart.” I tell them.

“I hate her.” Bjorn says.

I hug him.

His arms wrap around me and her sister.

Torstein walks towards us.

“Ragnar wants to speak with you.” He tells me.

“Can you keep the children company?” I ask him.

He nods and claps me on the shoulder before taking the children down to the water.

I walk back into the great hall where the maids are fluttering around getting things ready.

Ragnar hurries towards me.

He stares at me.

“What?” I ask.

He takes my arm and leads me to our room.

“Athelstan.”

I cross my arms over my chest.

“I swear I did not know.”

I look at him.

“Liar.”

“Athelstan.”

“You knew she was with child.”

He sighs.

“She said she was but I did not believe her.”

I turn away.

“This still doesn’t change anything.” He insists.

“It changes everything!”

“Athelstan.”

“Lagertha is your wife. How could you do this to her?”

“It was a mistake! I was grieving.”

“And that makes it alright? I am just your slave, I know I don’t count. But Lagertha deserves better.”

“Of course you count, do not speak that way. I will make this up to you both.”

“How?”

“I do not know yet but I will.”

I shake my head.

“I wish we had been enough. I wish you had cared enough about our family.”

“I do care about the children and you and Lagertha.”

“And Aslaug?”

“I cannot turn her away. As a Christian, you should-”

“If I were still a good Christian, I would have never accepted your invitation into your marital bed. I would not have allowed myself to love you. If I were a good Christian, I would have let you kill me that day in Lindisfarne.”

“Athelstan.” He grabs my face.

I push him away.

“You cannot fix this.”

I walk out and slam the door behind me.

I go to my room and lock the door.

I sit on the bed and allow myself a moment to cry before setting my feelings aside.

I had to be strong for the children and for Lagertha.


	3. Chapter 3

“You will join us tonight for dinner.” Lagertha tells me.

I nod.

“Alright.”

“And you will come to bed.”

“I can’t.”

She places her hands on my shoulders.

“Yes you can.”

I stare at her.

“Lagertha.”

“I will not take no for answer. I want you there. I need you there next to me.”

I swallow.

“Then I will be there.”

“Good.”

She kisses me.

********************

I sit next to Ragnar at the dinner table to his left and Lagertha takes her place on Ragnar’s right.

Torstein sits next to me while the children sit beside their mother.

The hall quiets down as Aslaug comes in, her maids place platters of food on the table.

“I hope you will like what I have chosen and prepared for you.” Aslaug says standing in front of Lagertha.

Torstein looks at me and raises an unimpressed eyebrow.

I smile.

“I did not expect you to go to so much trouble.” Lagertha tells her.

“It is no trouble, if it is pleasing to you.” Aslaug tells her.

“It is the least she can do. Now if she wanted to warm my bed tonight, I would not be adverse to it.” Torstein whispers to me.

I kick his foot under the table.

Ragnar looks at me.

Aslaug sits at the end of the table next to Torstein.

“I did not know you could cook.” I tell her.

She looks at me.

“I can’t. My women cooked. I just bought the ingredients.” She smiles. “After all that is why they are servants. You are also a slave aren’t you?”

Torstein chokes on his food and I pound his back.

“I am.”

“Ragnar must hold you in high esteem if he allows you to sit and eat with his family.”

“Athelstan is not a slave, he is a part of our family.” Lagertha tells her.

“Forgive me then if I have offended.” Aslaug says.

I turn to look at Ragnar.

He looks away.

********************

“I’m sorry, but this woman is carrying my child. I must take care of her. You both must accept her.”

Lagertha looks at me and I can see the tears shimmering in her eyes.

I touch her face.

She takes a shaky breath.

“I cannot turn this woman away.”

Lagertha turns on her side and I mold myself against her back.

Ragnar lies on his back behind me.

I kiss her shoulder and I hold her.

In the morning, Ragnar has gone out and I find myself alone in bed.

I sit up and watch as Lagertha gathers her things.

My heart hammers in my chest.

“Lagertha?”

She places both her hands against the trunk.

“I am sorry Athelstan.” She says, her voice quivering. “But I cannot stay. I will not.”

I swallow, my throat dry.

I feel queasy and my hands shake.

“The children?”

“It is their choice.”

She turns to look at me.

“I will not ask you to come with me. You are not a free man and if I am to remarry…you will be better off here.”

I take a shaky breath and my vision clouds over with tears.

“I love you.” I tell her.

She hurries over to me and throws her arms around me.

We hold each other for a long moment.

“Once I am settled, I will send you word.”

I nod.

“I will be here waiting if you ever decide to come back.”

She cups my face and I kiss her.

I help her pack her things and then I get dressed and go looking for Torstein.

He stands awkwardly at the entrance to the room and waits for Lagertha’s instructions.

“I have brought men to help load the wagon.” He tells her.

Lagertha nods and tells him what to take outside.

Gyda and Bjorn come to investigate the commotion.

Gyda starts to cry once she realizes what is going on.

Bjorn stands stoically at the door.

I move to his side.

Siggy comes in and packs the remainder of Lagertha’s belongings.

Floki and Helga enter the great hall and Lagertha comes to greet them.

“You are leaving then.” Floki tells her.

“Of course I’m leaving.” Lagertha tells him.

“And the children? Are they going with you?” Torstein asks her.

“That’s up to the children.”

Bjorn frowns and lowers his head.

I pull him close.

Once Lagertha’s things are loaded into the wagon, she walks out of the great hall.

I follow behind with the children.

“Gyda.” Lagertha calls.

I give her a nudge and she walks forward.

“You have to choose.” Lagertha tells her.

Gyda shakes her head.

“It will be alright Gyda. Just say if you will be staying or if you will come with me.”

Gyda looks back at me and I nod encouragingly.

I bite my lip to stop myself from crying.

“I will stay with Athelstan.” Gyda says.

Lagertha holds her daughter close.

“Take care of our priest and your father.”

Gyda nods her head.

Gyda comes back to my side and she muffles her sobs against my side.

“Bjorn.”

Bjorn looks at me before moving towards his mother.

“I will come with you.” He says.

Lagertha nods.

Siggy says her good-byes to Lagertha.

I move forward with Gyda.

“Stay safe.” I tell her.

“And you. Look out for my daughter.”

“I will.”

I hug her.

She kisses my neck before moving away.

I step back.

Torstein helps Lagertha and Bjorn onto the carriage.

My heart breaks as I watch them ride away.

Gyda and I stand there until we cannot see them anymore.

I am leading her back to the great hall when Ragnar arrives.

I glare at him.

“What?” He asks.

“Mother and Bjorn have left.” Gyda tells him angrily before stomping away.

Ragnar rides away in a hurry.

I follow after Gyda.


	4. Chapter 4

“If that woman things she will take Mother’s place, she is wrong.”

Ragnar and I look at Gyda.

“I am the Lady of this house. I will rule in Mother’s place until she comes back.”

“Gyda.” Ragnar starts.

“I do not want to hear what you have to say.”

I stand and go to her side.

“Gyda.”

She crosses her arms over her chest.

I place my hand against her cheek and I turn her little face to look at me.

“It is hard, I know. But your father is going to marry Aslaug and there is nothing we can do about it.”

“He can’t!”

“What we have to do now is move forward. We cannot live in anger and resentment, it is not good for either of us.”

“How can I do that?”

“You just have to pray to your gods and find the strength.”

“Will you help me?”

I smile at her.

“Of course.”

“Gyda.” Ragnar says coming to kneel in front of his daughter.

“I am angry with you. I need time.” She tells him before turning and walking away.

“She is a lot like her mother.” Ragnar says with a sad smile.

I nod.

He looks at me.

“And you? Are you also angry with me?”

“No. I am disappointed.”

“But do you still love me?”

“I do.”

He touches my arm.

“Then it is a start.”

*******************

“Which do you prefer priest? The axe or the sword?” Torstein asks.

“The axe is much better than the sword because-”

“How?” Torstein demands.

“Because of the range.” I tell him.

He scoffs.

There is commotion and I turn to look as Floki comes in with Helga.

Torstein stands to greet his friend.

Gyda smiles at me from where she sits up in the platform.

I raise my cup to her.

She nods.

“Hello Floki. You made it.” Torstein says.

He embraces Helga.

“Torstein, you’re standing in the way of the fire.” Floki complains and I smile into my cup. “Hello Priest.”

I look at him.

“You know I’m not a priest anymore.” I tell him. 

Helga sits next to me and I pull her close.

She smiles at me.

“Why do you still say such things?” I ask Floki.

He ignores me.

Torstein smiles at me.

“So where is he? Where is our Earl?” Floki asks Torstein.

Ragnar comes up next to him, Ubbe in his arms.

“Behind you.” Torstein tells him.

Floki looks at Ragnar.

Ubbe holds his arms out to me and I take him.

Helga fawns over Ubbe.

“We’ve kind of missed you.” Ragnar tells Floki.

“Well, I’ve been busy building your new boats Ragnar Lothbrok, even in the ice and the snow.”

“So busy and yet he still has so much time to complain.” Ragnar tells us.

Ubbe giggles.

“The boats are nearly finished. I think we all want to know where we will be raiding this summer.” Floki says.

“Every year all your people wonder when you will order another raid west and every year you disappoint them.” Torstein adds.

I roll my eyes.

He’s been complaining about it for four years now and had never spoken to Ragnar about it until now.

“I’ve even heard some people say that Earl Ragnar is becoming like Earl Haraldson.”

Ragnar looks upset by that comment.

“Let me put their minds at ease.”

Ragnar walks away and stands on the platform.

Ubbe reclines his head against my chest tiredly and I slowly rock him from side to side.

“Welcome, everyone.” Ragnar says and the hall quiets down. “As you all know, it has taken a long time to prepare ourselves: to build our ships and to replace the young men we lost to the plague. But now we are ready, and this summer we shall finally go west.”

The crowds cheer.

“We will return to England, for that land was so generous to us the last time.” 

I look away.

“But this time we shall not go alone, for King Horik and Jarl Borg have agreed to join us.”

Torstein looks at me.

I know he doubts that Horik or Jarl Borg will get along enough for the raids to be successful.

“And perhaps we will not have to return so quickly, but stay in their land for a while, explore it, maybe even winter there.”

Ragnar walks around until he comes to stand behind me.

He places his hands on my shoulders.

“The world is changing and we must change with it. We must act together, for everyone’s sake.”

I nod my head.

His hand caresses the back of my neck briefly as he removes his hands.

He walks back to the platform.

“And now that I have put your minds to rest, who is hungry?”

The crowd cheers again and chatter starts up once more.


	5. Chapter 5

I sit and watch as Gyda practices her fighting movements.

Ragnar sits down next to me.

“Just like her mother.” He says.

I nod.

He puts his hand to the nape of my neck and I turn my head to look at him.

“I’ve been thinking and I want you to come with me to England.”

My breath stutters in my throat.

“I-”

“Think about it.”

I swallow.

I look back at Gyda as she practices with the warrior.

“I can’t leave her.” I tell him.

“She will be alright.”

“She stayed behind for me and I will do the same for her.”

“Athelstan. You will be of great help on this return journey.”

I look at him again.

“I can’t Ragnar, I am sorry.”

He sighs and looks back at his daughter.

“In any case, I want you to have this.”

He holds out an arm ring towards me.

I look at it and look back at him.

“Take it if you want.”

I slowly reach out and take it from him.

I look at it before placing it on my wrist.

I look at Ragnar.

He smiles at me.

“I know my daughter will be in good hands while I am gone.”

“Thank you.”

******************

“Priest.”

I turn to look at Rollo.

His gaze is directed at the sailing ships.

“Ragnar didn’t let you go.”

“No.”

“I am sorry.”

He looks at me.

“It was my own fault.”

He turns and starts to walk away.

I follow after him.

“Ragnar will understand.”

“I killed One-eye and almost killed Floki.”

“Give him time.”

“How much time?” He asks turning on me.

I back a few steps away.

“Once he returns I am sure his anger would have faded. But perhaps it would be best if you came to terms with your actions first.”

“I have tried. But I find that I cannot forgive my actions. What I did has no excuse. I do not know why the gods have spared me.”

I place my hand on his shoulder.

“Rollo.”

He shrugs off my hand and walks away.

I look back at the distant ships before walking back home.

********************

“Come on priest, you’re not even trying.” She smiles.

I lung at her and she side steps me, the hilt of her sword hitting my side and I groan.

“Do not be stupid, pay attention and fight like you mean it.”

I nod.

“Again.”

I lung at her again.

We battle against each other and just as I am thinking that I have a chance, she grabs my axe and throws me down onto my knees.

I gasp as the cold steel of her sword touches the back of my neck.

I slowly rise to my feet and the tip of her sword touches my jugular.

I swallow.

“You can never hesitate, if you do not kill then you will be killed.”

I nod.

She grabs my arm and throws me onto the floor on my back.

She straddles me and I frown.

“Never hesitate, remember that.” She says patting my chest.

“Alright.”

“Do you ever miss England?”

“Sometimes.”

“Why did you stay behind?”

“To be with you.”

She smiles.

She un-straddles me and I am momentarily blinded by the sun.

Lips press against mine and I sit up quickly.

She laughs.

“Gyda.” I say.

“Do not worry priest, I know that you love my father and my mother. But if Thyri was allowed to kiss you then so should I.”

“But I-”

“Come, you are sweaty and dirty. While you wash yourself, I will prepare you a meal.”

She holds out her hand and I take it.

She helps me stand back on my feet.

I frown down at her.

“Gyda. I do not want to hurt you in any way.”

“You won’t.”

She pats my shoulder before walking away.

I stare after her.

“Priest!”

I jump at the sound of the voice behind me.

I turn to look at Rollo.

He frowns at me.

“You need proper training. I saw you just now and it was painful to watch.” He smiles and slaps my shoulder.

I wince.

“Tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow I will begin to train you.”

“Thank you but-”

“Tomorrow.” He says walking away.

I sigh and walk back to the house.

Tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I made the training scene between Ragnar and Athelstan into Athelstan and Gyda. What can I say? They needed a moment.


	6. Chapter 6

“You have become a better cook than your mother ever was.”

Gyda smiles.

“Thank you Uncle.”

“Rollo!” Siggy says hurrying towards us.

Rollo stands.

“What is it?”

“There are boats.”

“Ragnar?” I ask.

Siggy shakes her head.

Rollo leaves the great hall and Siggy, Gyda and I follow.

We stand at the rocky shore and watch the approaching ships.

“Who are they?” Gyda asks.

“I think I can guess.” Rollo says.

“Jarl Borg?” I ask.

Rollo looks at me before looking back at Siggy and Gyda.

“Go back to the town. Find anyone who can fight, anyone who can hold a weapon. We’re under attack.”

Gyda and Siggy hurry away.

*******************

“Are you ready for this priest?”

I look at Rollo.

“I will do what I can to defend our home.”

He nods.

“Torfin! Olaf! One of you on each flank.” He comes closer to me. “Ragnar has taken all of the best fighting men. Look what we have left.”

“It will have to be enough. God help us.”

He looks at me for a moment before nodding.

Gyda and Siggy come running up, ready for battle.

“What are you doing?” Rollo demands.

“What does it look like?” Siggy answers.

“You are not a shield-maiden.”

“My mother was and I will too one day.” Gyda tells him.

“That day is not today.” Rollo says.

“Gyda.” I begin.

“I will stand and fight.” Gyda says.

“Siggy, I need you to go back to the great hall. Find Princess Aslaug and her children and take them up to the mountains.”

“And then what?”

“Wait.”

Siggy looks like she want to argue but she doesn’t say anything.

She nods and looks at us.

“May the gods grant you victory this night.” She turns and runs back to town.

“Stay near me.” I tell Gyda.

She smiles at me.

“I was going to tell you the same thing.”

I smile and shake my head.

“You really are your father’s daughter.”

She winks at me.

The horns bellow as the ships get closer and my heart feels like it’s lodged itself in my throat.

“Our Father, who art in heaven-”

“Stay strong! Don’t make it easy for them!” Gyda yells.

“-hallowed be thy name-”

“Light the fires!” Rollo commands.

“-thy kingdom come, thy will be done on earth as it is in heaven-”

“Archers!”

“-give us this day our daily bread and forgive us our trespasses-”

The pounding of axes against the shields becomes louder.

“-as we forgive those who trespass against us-”

“Hold your places!”

“-and lead us not into temptation-”

Battle cries fill the air.

“-but deliver us from evil. For ever and ever…”

“Amen!” Gyda yells impaling a man with her sword.

I duck as a sword aims for my head and I hit the warrior with my axe.

He falls but there are others who take his place.

“Shields!” Gyda yells.

I try to stay close to her but as I fight Jarl Borg’s warriors, we become separated.

“Rollo!” I yell as I watch him stumble.

“Fall back!” Rollo yells.

“Gyda!” I yell.

I turn and suddenly Jarl Borg is there.

I raise my axe to block his blow.

His face becomes angrier as I fend off his blows.

“Athelstan!”

Gyda runs up behind Jarl Borg and he turns to fight with her.

I hit him in the back of his head with the butt of my axe as hard as I can.

He falls like a sack of flour.

Gyda stares at me.

“Are you alright?”

“I am fine. Do you think he’s dead?” She says pointing at Jarl Borg.

“I don’t think so.”

“Retreat! Back to the ships!”

We watch as Jarl Borg’s men fall back.

“What is happening? I thought we were losing?” I ask.

Rollo claps me on my back.

“That priest-” He says pointing at Jarl Borg. “-is our victory.”

Gyda flings herself in my arms.

“You did it!”

Rollo smiles.

“Who would have thought? An uncoordinated skinny priest winning the battle for us.” He shakes his head. “I will never hear the end of this.”

Cheers go up and cries of victory echo around us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I debated with myself on whether Gyda should be the hero in this but then I thought that maybe Athelstan should be the one to defend her instead of the other way around. In any case, I think Gyda proved herself to be a strong fighter without being the one to capture Jarl Borg.


	7. Chapter 7

I gasp as I feel Ragnar come inside of me.

He kisses my neck.

“How I have missed you my priest.”

“I have missed you too.”

His lips touch mine softly.

He slips out of me and let’s himself fall onto his back.

I roll onto my side and look at him.

He closes his eyes.

“What will happen to Jarl Borg?”

He opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling.  
“I have not yet decided.”

I caress his arm and his hand twines with mine.

“Promise me you will not be cruel in your punishment.”

He smiles and looks at me.

“What do you want me to do? Would you rather I let him go so that he can come back and try again?”

“That is not what I meant.”

He sighs.

“Forgive me.” He turns to look at me. “I did not know what to think when word reached us that Jarl Borg had attacked. I did not expect to come back home and find that my priest had captured the Jarl and ensured our people victory.”

“I was merely defending Gyda.”

“And for that I thank you.” He leans down over me and kisses my forehead.

He stands and pulls on his trousers.

“Where are you going?”

“I am feeling hungry. Why don’t you stay in bed and rest?”

“Alright.”

“I will be back shortly.” 

I nod.

He kisses my mouth before walking out.

I lie back down.

I gasp and sit up as I am awoken from my sleep by a scream.

I get out of bed and pull my clothes back on.

I walk out of my room and down the corridor.

Aslaug is standing by the door to her room.

“What is happening?” I ask.

“I do not know.” She places her hand protectively on her swollen belly.

“You stay here and I will go and find out.”

“Alright.”

I wait until she is back safe in her room before continuing on my way towards the great hall.

I listen for signs that we are under attack.

The door to the great hall burst open and I creep closer.

Gyda is sitting on the platform, Ragnar is standing behind her eating and King Horik stands before them.

Rollo walks in and I watch as two men drag a blood covered Jarl Borg.

I hurry forward.

Jarl Borg is placed none too gently on the steps leading up to the platform.

“Is he dead?” Horik asks.

“No, no, no.” Floki says. “He’s not dead…yet.”

“What are you doing?” I ask.

Floki smiles at me before kicking Jarl Borg in the ribs.

Jarl Borg groans and curls body to protect himself from more blows.

“Ragnar. What is happening?” I ask walking closer.

Jarl Borg grabs my ankle with one hand.

I look down at him.

“Please.” He pleads.

“Step away from him Athelstan.” Gyda tells me.

“Ragnar.” I say again.

“Did you really think I could ever forgive this man for threatening to kill my family?”

“So what will you do now?” Horik asks.

“Please help me.” Jarl Borg tells me.

Ragnar walks down the platform and turns Jarl Borg onto his back.

He crouches down over him.

“Since you consort with eagles, I will draw a blood eagle on your back…”

“No.” Jarl Borg says.

“And your ribcage will spring apart.”

“No.” Jarl Borg pleads.

“Yes.” Ragnar whispers. “Like wings.” Ragnar says spreading his arms.

“Ragnar.” I say louder.

“Torstein.” Ragnar says.

Torstein comes towards me and grabbing my arm, he leads me away.

“What are you doing?”

“Do not fight it priest, let Ragnar take care of business.”

“I will not let him torture that man anymore!”

“It his duty to his people.”

“No. Ragnar!”

“Priest?”

Aslaug stands at the door to her room once more.

“It is alright.” I assure her.

“What is happening?” She asks.

“Earl Ragnar is deciding Jarl Borg’s fate. Nothing to concern yourself with Princess.” Torstein tells her.

Aslaug nods and goes back to her room.

I wrench my arm out of Torstein’s hand.

“I will not stand by this.”

“There is nothing you can do.”

He turns and walks away.

I go back to my room and pray that Ragnar has a change of heart.

**********************

I open my eyes as the door to my room closed.

I sit up in bed.

Ragnar stares back at me.

We stare at each other for a long moment.

He moves to sit at the edge of the bed.

“Are you going to proceed with the execution of Jarl Borg?”

“I am.”

I close my eyes.

“I want to ask you to never argue or talk back to me in front of my men.”

I glare at him.

“It weakens my power. You might be a free man Athelstan and you may be my treasure but I cannot have you speaking to me that way in public.”

“A man’s life is in your hands and all you care about is how I speak to you?”

“It is important that you stay your tongue.”

“I will not stand by and watch you condemn this man to a cruel and painful death! What will you accomplish by taking his life? We are all still alive are we not? And he did not succeed in taking Kattegat.”

“Have you forgotten the men and women who died that day? I cannot just do nothing! He has to be punished and he will be. Say what you say Athelstan, I will have my revenge.”

“I hope your revenge brings you happiness then.” I say turning away.

“So that is then? Now you will not hear any more of what I have to say? Are you going to leave me too?”

“It was her choice to leave you. Do not blame me for your own decisions.”

He throws my books against the wall.

“I do not know what you want me to say. I cannot support you in this.” I tell him.

“You have to be there. You were the one after all that captured him.”

I look at him.

“You cannot force me to attend this public murder.”

“I am still your Earl and I am telling you that you will be there Athelstan. Even if I have to drag you there myself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t think that even Athelstan could have stopped Ragnar from making a blood eagle out of Jarl Borg (though he did deserve to die). And I do not think Athelstan would have been too happy to stand there and watch a man be tortured (as we saw in ‘Treachery’).


	8. Chapter 8

Aslaug gasps in pain.

I help her sit down.

“What is wrong?”

She looks at me.

“I have never had such a pregnancy, so much pain.”

I sit down next to her.

“I am afraid.” She says, her voice trembling.

I clasp her hand him mine.

“What is it that you fear?”

“I told Ragnar that if we had sex in the first three days of his return that I would bear him a monster.”

I frown.

“Why did you tell him that?”

“I do not know what made me say the things I said to Ragnar. I spoke them but the gods chose them.”

I touch her shoulder.

“Aslaug.”

She looks at me.

“Your child is a gift from god. You will see that everything will be alright.”

“What if my son truly is a monster?”

“I do not believe he will be.”

“I know you and I have had our differences. I know you blame me for-”

“I cannot lay that blame solely on you. You were both consenting adults and you both made your choices.”

She nods.

“I have never wished you any ill will Aslaug.”

“Nor I to you. I have hope that you and I will be friends one day.”

I smile at her.

“I would like that too.”

*********************

Torstein shakes his head.

“I have to.”

He sighs and opens the door.

“Quickly. If Ragnar finds out about this.”

I nod.

“Thank you.” I tell him.

He nods for me to go in.

The door is closed behind me.

“What do you want?” Jarl Borg asks. 

He is lying on the floor, his back to me.

“Have you come here to gloat? Are you looking forward to my execution? Have you ever seen anyone being blood-eagled before? I am told that it is the worst, most painful death of all…but astonishing.”

I take a shaky breath and pour water into the cup.

He turns and looks at me.

I approach him slowly.

He sits up and I hand him the cup of water.

He gulps it down.

I hand him a piece of bread and meat.

While he eats I refill his cup.

“Why are you doing this?” He asks me.

“I am bound to help you.”

“You are a Christian.”

“Once.”

He nods.

“I want you to know that I do not want your death.”

“And yet.” He raises his chained hands.

“If you were to be set free, would you be happy in your home? Or would you attack us once again?”

“I do not know the ways of your people. But I will always thirst for revenge. Ragnar has brought me down to my knees, he has humiliated me and now threatens me with a painful execution.”

“So you would not be satisfied until we are all dead?”

He smiles.

“Perhaps not you. There is a reason why Ragnar Lothbrok cares so much for you, even if it is only for the sexual pleasure you give.”

“I will pray for your soul.”

I turn and knock on the door.

“I take it that you too have condemned me to death?”

“I am not one to decide if you shall live or die.”

“But you will not fight on my behalf?”

I look at him.

“It is true that I do not want your death but I will not let you or anyone else kill my family either. I will pray that your passing is painless and quick. May god have mercy on your soul.”

Torstein opens the door and I walk out.

***********************

I sit at the table and eat supper as Ragnar takes his bath.

“Are you still angry with me?”

I shake my head.

“No.”

“Good. I do not like it when you are mad at me.”

I look at him.

“I spoke with Jarl Borg.”

His smile becomes sharper.

“Why?”

“Because I needed to see.”

“See what?”

“If you were right?”

“And?”

“You were right.”

He nods.

“But I still don’t wish him a horrible death.”

He sighs.

“Then we will have to agree to disagree.”

I open my mouth but think better of it.

“What?” He asks.

I shrug.

“I just didn’t think that you were the brutal type.”

“Have we met?”

I snort.

“I know that you are a warrior and you do what you have to protect your family. But this…I just can’t understand-”

“You do understand Athelstan.”

I stare at him.

“You do understand.” He says again.

Torstein walks in.

“Earl Ingstad is here.”

“Where is he?”

“He would not enter the great hall. He chose instead to remain in the woods.”

Torstein looks at me.

“He has requested to meet with our priest first before speaking with you.” He tells Ragnar.

Ragnar looks at me.

I shrug.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy scene ahead.

I follow Ragnar on horseback into the forest.

There are two guards waiting for us.

Ragnar stays there with them and I follow one of the warriors deeper into the forest.

I look around the trees, watching in case this is an ambush.

There is an older man waiting alone at a clearing.

“Earl Ingstad?” I ask.

A horse rounds the bend with Lagertha on its back.

I can’t help the smile that spreads over my face.

She smiles back.

“Hello priest.”

I dismount my horse and hurry to help her off her horse.

The guard and the older man leave us.

“Lagertha.” I say.

“It is good to see you.” She says caressing my face.

“And you.”

Her lips find mine and I moan into her mouth.

It had been a long time.

Her arms wrap around my shoulders and I touch her hips with mine.

She walks me backwards until my back hits the tree.

Her hands reach down and undo my breeches.

I gasp into her neck.

She kneels on the moss covered floor and pulls me down with her.

I lift her skirt, her thighs welcoming me between them.

“Are you sure?” I ask.

“Of course, otherwise I would not be in this position. Unless you have retaken your vows.” She says raising and eyebrow.

I laugh quietly.

“Of course not.”

“Good. Get to it then.”

I lean down and kiss her again.

I let my hands caress down her body until they rest against her warmth.

She groans.

I am slow in preparing her.

I want her to enjoy this as much as I am.

“Enough already.” She says.

She flips me on my back and I gasp.

“I want to ride you priest.”

I grab her hips as she straddles me.

Her hand wraps around my hardness and she takes a moment tease me before guiding me into her body.

I moan at the feel of her clenching against me, so hot and wet.

She begins to move in earnest, our moans combining together.

“By the gods I had forgotten how good it felt to have you like this.” She gasps.

“I have missed you. So much.”

I run my hands over her covered breasts.

Her hands press over mine.

“I am close.” I warn her.

“Just wait, a little more.”

She throws her head back and moves faster.

I push up into her in as she moves down on me.

My heart feels as if it’s about to explode out of my chest and sweat beads on my forehead.

She moans loudly as she comes and I follow her soon after.

I shiver from my head to my toes with my release.

She rests her forehead against mine for a moment as we both catch our breath.

She laughs softly against my neck.

“I hope Ragnar doesn’t think you were just killed.”

I snort.

“If he had heard then he would have already come charging in.”

She sits up and moves off of me.

I tuck myself back in to my breeches and redo the laces as she fixes her skirt and her hair.

I sit up.

“I really have missed you and not just for sex.”

She smiles and leans forward to kiss me.

I touch her hair.

“I have missed you as well Athelstan.” She whispers against my lips.

“Is it safe now?” A voice asks.

Lagertha smirks.

“Yes. You can come out.” She says.

I stand and help her up to her feet as a young man walks out into the clearing.

I stare at him for a moment.

“Bjorn.” I say.

He smiles.

“Hello priest.”

I hurry towards him and throw my arms around him.

He is taller than Ragnar and built like Rollo.

“I have missed you too.” I tell him.

“How is my sister?” He asks moving away.

“She is well.”

“Good.”

“Come on then, best not to keep Ragnar waiting long.” Lagertha says.

She mounts her horse.

I choose to walk next to Bjorn, leading my horse behind me.

“You have grown a lot since last I saw you.”

“Yes. I have.”

“It is good to see you well Bjorn. Gyda has missed you a lot, you and your mother both.”

“I have been waiting all this time to see her again.”

“She will be very happy to see you too.”

He nods and smiles.

“Athelstan!” Ragnar calls as we come into view.

“I’m alright.” I call back.

When he catches sight of Lagertha, he smiles and leans forward on his horse.

He shakes his head.

“Earl Ingstad!” He calls.

He comes closer.

“Hello Ragnar.” Lagertha says.

He circles around her.

“You bear a strong resemblance to my ex-wife.”

Lagertha’s smile gets wider.

“If I had given you my true name, you might have turned me away.”

“So you are truly an earl?”

“Yes. We are equal. I’m sure this is difficult for you.”

I smile.

Lagertha winks down at me.

“It is not difficult at all.”

“So will you accept me as an ally?”

Ragnar clears his throat.

“That depends.” He says.

“On what?”

“I have been betrayed by earls before so if you are really earl Ingstad, then it’s a no. But if you are still the Lagertha I remember, then it is a yes.”

Lagertha nods.

Ragnar looks at me before looking at the young man standing next to me.

He dismounts his horse and comes closer.

“Who are you?” He asks.

“I am your son.” Bjorn says.

Ragnar pulls his son into his arms and they share an emotional reunion.

I avert my eyes to give them some privacy.

“I have dreamed of this moment.” Bjorn tells his father.

“It is so very good to see you again my son.”

They embrace again before Ragnar releases Bjorn.

Ragnar walks over to me.

“There is no need for me to ask you what took you so long.” He says removing a piece of twig from my hair.

I can feel myself blushing.

Ragnar looks at Lagertha.

“Still up to your old seduction techniques I see.”

Lagertha laughs.

Ragnar smiles at me.

He touches my neck before moving away.

“Let us go back home, Gyda will be very surprised.” Ragnar says.

“Among others.” Bjorn says.

*******************

“Mother!” Gyda screams running towards us.

I look at Aslaug standing in the doorway to the great hall.

She nods and smiles at me.

Gyda throws herself into Lagertha’s arms, her sobs loud.

Lagertha holds her daughter close.

“I am here my beautiful child.” Lagertha says kissing Gyda’s hair.

Bjorn shifts restlessly next to me.

I pat his arm.

Lagertha cups her daughters face.

“Let me look at you.”

Gyda smiles at her.

“You have grown into a beautiful young woman.”

“I have waited all this time for you to come back.” Gyda says.

“And here I am.”

Gyda hugs her mother again.

“There is someone else who would like to greet you.” Lagertha says looking at her son.

“Hello sister.” Bjorn says, his voice thick with emotion.

“Bjorn.” Gyda says throwing her arms around her brother.

Bjorn lifts her off her feet.

They both cry into each other’s shoulders.

My eyes water.

Lagertha twines her arm with mine.

“It does my heart good to see my children together once again. Thank you for taking care of my daughter.”

I look at her.

“I love them both as if they were my own.”

“There is nothing more I could ask.” She smiles.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More sexy times ahead.

A hand shoves me into my room, the door shutting behind us.

I turn to look at Ragnar.

“It will be dark soon.” He says.

“Yes.”

He grabs my face and kisses me hard.

“You did not think you were going to have sex with Lagertha and then not share yourself with me did you?”

“I did not think you wanted to have sex with me.”

“I always want to have sex with you.”

His mouth descends over mine again.

I touch his neck and his head.

He pushes me back onto the bed.

His body covers my own.

I part my thighs as he settles over me.

“I have been thinking of you and her together in the forest.” He says nipping down my throat.

I groan.

“Did she touch you? Did you touch her?”

His hand cups me and I moan.

“Yes.” I gasp.

He reaches down to undo and remove my breeches.

I lift his shirt over his head before reaching down to undo his breeches.

I lift my shirt.

“Leave it on.” He says.

I run my hands down his body.

“Do you still like what you see? Even after you have reacquainted yourself with the feel of a woman?”

“I will always enjoy seeing you like this.”

“Good.”

He tears off my breeches.

His fingers dance up and down my thighs.

I look up at him.

He kicks off his own breeches before kneeling between my thighs.

“I would have liked to watch you with her. The way I used to. But I think I have enough memories of the three of us in bed to imagine what you and she did.”

I pull at his arms.

He leans over me.

“I want you.”

“You have me.”

“Then please. I want to feel you inside of me.”

“Gladly.”

He grabs the jar of oil I keep beside my bed.

He dips his fingers in the oil and then moves his hand to my hardness.

I let my head fall back against the pillows.

He brings me close to completion before moving his hand away.

I groan in disappointment.

He chuckles lowly.

He pushes my thighs wider as his finger teases my entrance.

I gasp.

“Please.”

“I like you beg only for me.”

“Ragnar.”

He drags his lips against the inside of my thigh before aligning himself against my opening.

I clench my eyes shut as I feel him push in.

I let out a shaky breath.

“Look at me.” He says.

I open my eyes and I look into his electric blue eyes.

He smiles down at me.

I grab the back of his neck and pull his face down towards mine.

I suck on his bottom lip before biting down gently.

He moans and he begins push into me in earnest.

I can’t help the moan of pleasure that escapes me.

I wrap my legs around his hips.

He groans and pushes harder into me.

I gasp as he rubs against the magical spot inside of me.

“Don’t. Stop.” I pant.

“I can’t ever get enough of the feel of you.”

He licks between my clavicles.

“I can’t…oh!”

White lights explode behind my closed eyelids.

Ragnar gasps.

He thrusts into me twice more before stopping.

Our loud breaths echo around the room.

He groans as he pulls out of me.

I blink my eyes open and stretch out my legs.

“Ragnar.” Rollo calls knocking on the door.

Ragnar sighs.

“What is it?” He calls.

“It is almost time.” Ragnar calls back.

“Time?” I ask.

“We will be there!”

I hear Rollo walk away.

I look at Ragnar.

“Time for what Ragnar?”

He turns his head to look at me before getting up and getting re-dressed.

“Come on. We have to take a bath and clean ourselves.”

I sit up and look at him.

“You still haven’t answered my question.”

He sighs and leans his head back before turning to look at me.

“Time to end Jarl Borg’s suffering.”

My stomach churns uncontrollably.

I look down at the bed sheets.

“Athelstan.”

I shut my eyes.

The bed dips as he sits next to me.

“I need you to be there.”

I open my eyes and look at him.

“No. I can’t.”

“You have to.”

He stands and walks towards the door.

“It is very important that we all be there. I will not be lenient with you on this Athelstan.”

The door closes behind him and I lie back down on my side.

I close my eyes and clench my hands together.

“Give me strength Lord. Let me pass this test and forgive me for all I have done against you and your teachings.”

*******************

I clench my hands as I watch Jarl Borg walk towards the platform Ragnar had the men build solely for this purpose.

I look at Torvi who is standing next to me.

Her face is pale and fearful.

I take her hand in mine.

She looks at me.

I nod and smile encouragingly.

She gives me a small smile in return before looking back at her husband as he stumbles onto the platform.

I take a deep breath and try to release my fear with it.

My heart thumps wildly into my chest and tears sting my eyes.

Jarl Borg throws his cape at Torvi.

She catches it, her eyes watering.

I close my eyes and bow my head as Jarl Borg goes to stand in front of Ragnar.

Torstein nudges my side and I look at him.

He nods towards the platform.

I look back at what is happening.

Ragnar is kneeling in front of Jarl Borg, placing his hands onto the antlers that will serve as hand restrains.

Ragnar stands and turns and catches my eye.

His eyes are dark and wild and I know he has mentally prepared himself for what he is about to do.

Torvi’s hand clenches in mine.

Jarl Borg stares at me as Ragnar cuts into his back and I feel like I am going to be sick.

Torvi’s whimpers become louder as Ragnar lifts his axe.

I look at Lagertha, Bjorn and Gyda.

They stare at the scene before them devoid of any emotion.

I squeeze my eyes shut.

I hear women sniffling around me, trying to contain their emotions.

I clench both of Torvi’s hands in mine and I whisper prayers.

I pray to any god that is listening that this slaughtering ends soon.

Torvi’s knees buckle and I bear most of her weight.

She presses her face against my chest.

I turn my head away from the platform and I keep my eyes closed.

“Priest.”

I look at Jarl Borg.

Blood spills from his mouth.

I raise a hand to cover my own.

“Ask your god to forgive me so that I may rest well in Valhalla.”

I nod.

Tears blind my vision.

Ragnar crouches down once again in front of Jarl Borg and places his fallen hands back onto the antlers.

I turn my head away again, focusing instead on keeping Torvi on her feet.

I hear Aslaug gasp in shock.

Soon after I hear Jarl Borg take his last gasping breath and I lead Torvi away.


	11. Chapter 11

I can feel someone watching me as I kneel in prayer.

I finish and I open my eyes.

Gyda crouches in front of me.

“You have been hiding from us.”

I cross myself and stand putting my rosary away.

“I have not been hiding, you always knew where to find me.”

She stands and walks towards me.

She lays her small hand against my arm.

“I am not a child anymore priest.”

I frown at her.

“I should be married now.”

I take her hand in mine.

“What is it you need Gyda?”

“I wanted to see you. I was worried about you.”

“I am well as you can see.”

She nods and leans closer to me.

“Will you turn my father away when he comes to you?”

“Every time I close my eyes, I see Jarl Borg on his knees and your father behind him with his axe and a river of blood coming to drown us all.” I whisper.

She caresses my face.

“Athelstan.”

I focus my eyes on her.

“We are still your family.”

“I know.”

“Then you have to accept the bad with the good. You taught me that.”

I try to smile at her.

“Sometimes the bad is too much to ignore.”

“You love my father too much to let this come between you.”

“I do love him I just don’t know how to push what happened out of my mind.”

“Perhaps a bit more prayer and forgiveness.” She smiles.

I smile back at her and nod.

“Perhaps.”

She lifts up onto her tiptoes and kisses my cheek.

I lean down and kiss her cheek.

My Gyda.

She had been a rock to me all this time.

I would be pained to see her go when Ragnar finally decided to marry her off.

Gyda’s lips catch me by surprise.

I stare down at her.

“I know you do not like it when I kiss your mouth but I find myself wanting to kiss you more and more.”

“Gyda.” I kiss her hands.

I look at her.

“I can’t. I am sorry but I cannot love you the-”

“The way you love my mother and father.”

“Yes.”

She nods.

“I have always loved you.” She says quietly.

I caress her head.

“I love you as well.”

“But not enough to marry me.”

“Gyda.”

“Father would agree to it. He would if we both went and told him we wanted to be married. He’d have to give his permission then.”

“I can’t Gyda. Please don’t ask me.”

“Why not? We could be happy.”

“I think of you as my own daughter and I can’t love you the way a man loves his wife. I just…please don’t ask me again Gyda. I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want to lose you.”

She tightens her hands around mine.

“I understand. I just had to ask.” She shrugs. “I really do love you Athelstan. And don’t worry, you will never lose me my priest.”

I hug her.

*******************

“Athelstan.”

I move away so that Ragnar can enter my room.

I close the door behind him.

He touches my arm before pulling me into his arms.

“I have missed you.”

“I never banished you.”

“You would have welcomed me but you would not have been happy to see me.”

“Probably.”

“And now? Have you forgiven me?”

“You did what you thought was best and I have to accept that.”

“Does that mean you have forgiven me?”

I nod.

“Good.”

He cups my face and kisses me.

I kiss him back.

“I really have missed you.”

“As have I.”

He kisses me again.

“I have decided that we will raid west again. Lagertha will join with us this time.”

“And King Horik?”

“He will come as well.”

“Maybe he shouldn’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“I do not think that he has the same vision you do.”

“You do not think he wants to make peace with King Ecbert.”

I shake my head.

“I do not think so either but we have a deal. I cannot go back on it.”

“Just be careful.”

“Do not worry, I have Floki and Siggy watching him.”

“How long with you be gone?”

“I do not know.”

“And Aslaug? She will give birth soon.”

“I know and I want to ask you to take care of her in my absence.”

“Do not worry. I won’t let anything happen to her or the children.”

“Thank you.”

“Will you be taking Bjorn with you?”

“Yes and Gyda.”

“Gyda? She is still too young.”

“She is sixteen and considered an adult by our people.”

“But-”

“Athelstan, she will come with us. Do not worry, we will take good care of her.”

“Alright, good.”

He narrows his eyes and a contemplative look comes over his face.

“What?” I ask.

“Gyda has spoken to me and she has relayed her desire to marry you.”

“Yes. We talked about it.”

“And?”

“And I told her that I can’t be her husband.”

He lets out a breath of relief.

“I had thought that perhaps you would consider marrying her.”

“Do you want me to?”

“No. But I know how much you care for her. It is good to hear that you said no.”

“That’s a bit mean.”

He huffs a laugh.

“I will look for someone who will care for her the way you have and who will love her the way she deserves to be loved.” He promises.

“She deserves that and more.”

“I know and I will make sure she has it.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Athelstan!” Siggy screams bagging on my door.

I sit up with a gasp.

I hurry to the door and throw it open.

“What is it? What is the matter?”

“It is Aslaug, the baby is coming.”

I rush out of the room behind her.

I can hear Aslaug’s agonized screams and I hurry to her side.

She grasps my hand in a vice grip.

“Something is wrong.” She gasps.

“What do you mean?”

“The pain, it is too much. I don’t think I can do this.” She sobs.

“Push, push now.” Siggy instructs her.

The maids flutter around the room gathering water and sheets.

Aslaug screams as she pushes.

I slide in behind her and help her.

She lets her sweat soaked head fall back against my chest.

“I can’t.” She says again.

“Your son is waiting to be born.” I tell her pushing her hair back from her face.

“It has never been like this.”

“I know you are scared Aslaug, but everything will be fine. You are not alone here. Listen to my voice. You can do this, I know you can. God will give you the strength you need.”

“Push!” Siggy instructs.

“You are doing very well. Your son is trying to get out and breathe, help him find the way.”

Aslaug screams as she pushes.

“Good, that’s it. Keep pushing, keep breathing.”

“Here he comes.” Siggy tells us.

“Just one more push and he will be free.” I tell Aslaug.

She pushes again and as soon as cries fill the room, she allows her body to fall back against me.

“You did very well, I am proud of you.”

She looks at me, her tears stained face relieved.

“Thank you.” She whispers.

I look at Siggy and she looks up at me, her face worried.

“What?” I ask.

She hands the baby to Aslaug.

Aslaug takes her infant and cradles him close.

“His legs.” Siggy whispers in my ear.

Aslaug kisses her sons’ face and his little hands.

He whimpers against her.

“Aslaug.” Siggy says gently.

“I know.” Aslaug says.

“Mama?” 

I look at Sigurd standing in the doorway.

“Do not worry, I will put him to bed.”

She nods.

I stand, careful not to jostle her or the baby.

“Come on.” 

I take his small hand in mine and lead back to bed.

“What is wrong with her? Why was she screaming?”

“Because your new brother has been born.”

He climbs into bed and I cover him up.

“Can I see him?”

“Tomorrow. It is late, go to sleep.”

He closes his eyes and I sit with him until I am sure he is really asleep.

I look at Ubbe and Hvitserk still asleep in their beds.

I kiss Sigurd’s forehead before leaving the room.

Siggy is waiting for me.

“The child will never walk.”

“Is it really that bad?”

“Yes. Athelstan, she has to put the child out of its misery.”

“What?”

“What kind of life will he have?”

“Siggy.”

“She has to do what is best for the child.”

“I will not tell her to kill her own child. If that was you in her place, would you kill your newborn?”

“It is not me but I…I understand what you are saying.”

“Good.”

“I am merely thinking of the child. What kind of life will he have when he is older and cannot fight or raid? When he can’t even get out of a chair without assistance?”

“God gave him life and god will lead him onto the path he has made for him.”

“I hope your god does because otherwise that child will suffer.”

I go back to look in on Aslaug.

She looks at me as I enter.

“What will you name him?”

“Have you not come to ask me to end his life?”

“No.”

She closes her eyes a moment before looking down at her son.

“Thank you. I do not think that I can stand to hear another person tell me to do what is best for my son.”

I sit down beside her.

“Aslaug. He is your son and he has a right to live.”

She nods before smiling at me.

“I will name him Ivar.”

I look down at the baby.

“Ivar.”

*******************

“Priest!”

I catch Gyda as she throws herself at me.

“I have missed you.” I tell her.

Her arms tighten around me.

“As have I.”

I kiss her head before setting her down back on her feet.

She smiles at me.

“I have news.”

“Good I hope.”

She nods.

“I have married.”

“What?”

Ragnar walks up to me.

“It is good to see you well.” He says.

“And you.”

He hugs me hard and I don’t mind.

He releases me with a kiss on my cheek.

Lagertha takes his place.

“Hello priest.”

“Earl Ingstad.”

She chuckles and hugs me just as hard as Ragnar.

I kiss her neck.

She pats my cheek before releasing me.

Bjorn hugs me as well.

“It is good to see that you were not killed in our absence.”

I smile.

“Or you.” I say.

He nods.

I nod at Rollo and Torstein.

They clap me on the back.

Floki stares at me.

“Floki.”

“Priest. I have brought something for you.”

I look at him in surprise.

“Really?”

He hands me something wrapped in cloth.

I stare at him before removing the cloth.

It is a jewel crusted bible.

This was given only to those of the highest order.

I look back at Floki.

“Where did you get this?”

“Where do you think? From one of your churches. Do you not like it?”

“No. It is very…I mean. Thank you.”

He nods and moves away to look for Helga.

Ragnar loops an arm over my shoulders.

“I think he wants to be your friend.” He says.

“Really? Does this mean I don’t have to be careful about him trying to kill me in my sleep anymore?”

Ragnar laughs.

A young man stands in front of me.

“Athelstan. This is my husband, Prince Aethelwulf.” Gyda says.

Aethelwulf bows.

“My Lord.” I say bowing back.

“Gyda tells me you are a priest.”

“No. I was a monk.”

“From Lindisfarne?”

“Yes.”

He nods.

“Ecbert and I decided to marry our children as proof of our loyalty to each other.” Ragnar tells me.

I look at Lagertha but she doesn’t look upset about the arrangement.

She looks at me.

“I think it is a good marriage.” She tells me.

I nod.

“Where is Aslaug?” Ragnar asks me.

“She is still resting. The birth was hard on her.”

“Is she alright?” Lagertha asks me.

“She is fine.” I assure.

“Then let us go and feast.” Ragnar says.

A cheer goes up from the crowd and I let Ragnar lead me back to the great hall.

*******************

“Why did you not tell me?”

I frown at Ragnar.

“Tell you what?”

“That my son was deformed.”

“But he’s not.”

“He’s not? Did you not see his legs? He will never walk!”

“He might be able to walk. He is just a babe, give him time.”

“How could you let her keep him?”

“He is your son.”

“What is going on here?” Lagertha asks walking in.

Ragnar moves away from me.

“Ivar was born with some defect to his legs.”

“Will he live?” Lagertha asks.

“Yes. He is strong.”

“Good.”

“It is not good. He will never walk.” Ragnar says.

Lagertha looks at me.

“There is still a chance that his legs can become strong enough for him to get around.” I tell her.

“But he will never be able to fight or raid.” Ragnar interjects.

I look at Ragnar.

“Fighting and raiding is not the only think a person can do with their lives.”

“That is what matters to us.”

“It is not what matters to me or Aslaug.”

“The gods gave him to you for a reason Ragnar. He is your son and you must accept him.” Lagertha tells him. “This is supposed to be a time of celebration and happiness. I plan to enjoy it and if you wish to be in a bad mood then I suggest you go do it somewhere else. I plan to enjoy our priest long into the night.” She says smiling at me.

Ragnar growls and leaves the room.

“Good riddance.” Lagertha says before removing her shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought this was going to be the last chapter but apparently not. You cursed me Tinkerbell for not agreeing that I could get everything in.


	13. Chapter 13

I stare as we get closer to land.

There are guards waiting on the beach.

I follow Bjorn off the boat.

Aethelwulf greets us.

“It is good to see you again brother.” Bjorn greets.

“And you.” Aethelwulf says clasping Bjorn’s arm.

He looks at me and nods in greeting.

“Welcome priest.” 

“Thank you my lord Aethelwulf.”

“Come, my father and Gyda are waiting for us.”

When we arrive, Gyda is waiting in the courtyard.

“Athelstan!”

I catch her in my arms.

“Gyda.”

“I have missed you so much.” She whispers.

“And I you.”

I cup her face.

“England has been good to you.”

She smiles.

“Sister.”

“Bjorn.”

“This is my father King Ecbert.” Aethelwulf says introducing us. “Father, this is Athelstan.”

“The pagan’s priest.” King Ecbert says coming forward.

“My Lord.” I say bowing.

“It is good to finally meet you, Gyda speak of you all the time.”

I smile at Gyda.

“I hope you will be staying with us for a while.” Ecbert says. 

“Not too long. I have come to give you news on behalf of Ragnar.”

“Then come and let us break bread together.”

We are lead to a hall filled with other people, Lords probably and a bishop.

I sit next to Bjorn, across from Gyda.

“What news do you bring from Kattegat?” King Ecbert asks.

“My father is no longer Earl.” Bjorn says. “Now he is King.”

“Father is King? Truly?” Gyda asks.

“Yes.”

“Then this is indeed marvelous news.” King Ecbert says. “I shall have to visit and send gifts to King Ragnar.”

“You are welcome in King Ragnar’s land.” I tell him.

He nods at me.

********************

“Athelstan.”

I look at King Ecbert.

“My Lord.”

“Come with me.”

I put back the apple I had been looking at before following King Ecbert out of the market.

He leads me back to the palace and up a corridor and a set of stairs.

He opens the door and gestures for me to go in.

I walk in and stare.

“Tell me honestly. What do you think of these works?” He asks gesturing at the paintings.

“I find them indescribably beautiful.”

He moves closer to me.

“I have not known you for long Athelstan and yet somehow I begin to trust you, I feel you…you are a kindred spirit.”

“Thank you my Lord.”

He moves away and spreads out his arms.

“Come and see. Look around.”

I walk around the room.

“I have something of great value that I want to share with you.” He hands me a scroll. “You can read them of course.”

I take it from him and open the dusty scroll.

“Yes. Yes, I can read them.”

He smiles at me.

“You can read Latin, not many can. I have a proposition for you.”

I look at him.

“What kind of proposition?”

“I want you to copy all these books. Your job will be to preserve these works and these fragments. I will pay you handsomely of course.”

“I am honored that you have chosen me but-”

“Think about it.” He says leaning in close.

I nod.

*******************

“You were gone longer than I had anticipated.”

“Forgive me.”

He smiles at me.

“Did you enjoy yourself?”

“I did.”

“Then that is all that matters.”

“Where do you want all this?” Bjorn asks me.

“Take it to the great hall and I will sort them out later.”

He nods and orders the men to take the two chests.

“What is all this? Did you go raiding without me?”

I chuckle.

“No. King Ecbert hired me.”

The smile vanishes from his face.

“To do what?”

“Translate texts.”

“Huh.”

“I will tell you about them tonight if you wish.”

“I will. Come, let us get you fed and rested. The boys are eager to see you.”

“It is good to be home.”

“It is good to have you back home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to get King Ecbert in there.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this journey. Thank you for reading.

“He has arrived.”

I look up from my work.

“Aren’t you coming?” Ragnar asks.

“Yes of course.”

I set down my quill and stand.

Ragnar places an arm around my waist and leads me out to the new great hall.

King Ebert is there with some of his men.

“King Ecbert, welcome to my kingdom.” Ragnar says.

King Ecbert bows.

“King Ragnar, I have brought you some gifts.”

Two men step forward and set the two small chests at Ragnar’s feet.

“Thank you.”

Ragnar orders two of his men to take the chests.

“Please, come and dine with us.”

“Gladly but first, I have another gift.”

“Another?” Ragnar asks.

“Yes but it is for Athelstan.”

“Me Sire?”

Ecbert nods.

Ragnar looks at me before looking at Ecbert.

“And what gift have you brought my priest?”

“Something I know he will treasure greatly.”

Ecbert motions for his man to come forward.

The soldier hands me a wooden box.

Ragnar motions for me to open it.

Inside there are paints and brushes.

I gasp in surprise.

I look at Ecbert.

“Thank you.”

He nods and smiles.

*********************

“I have brought new scrolls for you.”

I jump and stand.

“I am sorry. I did not mean to startle you.”

“It is alright.”

He comes forward and looks at the parchment I was illustrating.

He looks back at me.

“You have a great gift Athelstan. I believe it is a…a divine gift.”

“Thank you, sire. I thought I might have forgotten, but…I love these materials-brushes, the paints, the colors. I had not appreciated how much I missed my work.”

“Your pagans have nothing like it?”

“No. They have no art.”

“Mm. And their gods? Uh....Odin and Thor and Freyr.” He chuckles. “How strange you must have found them.”

I stare at him.

“Their gods are very old. And I cannot help noticing some similarities with our own god, and his son.”

He shakes his head in wonder.

“You really are a very special man Athelstan.” He comes closer to me. “If King Ragnar wasn’t so obviously attached and protective of you, I would steal you away to keep as my own.”

******************  
I snuggle down closer to Ragnar.

He pulls me closer until my head is lying against his chest.

“I do not like the way he looks at you.”

“Who?” I yawn.

“King Ecbert.” He says spitting out the name.

“Why? He is a good king and he has been good to Gyda.”

“I know that. But I do not like the way he looks at you.”

“He is being nice to me, we have things in common.”

“He wants you.”

I open my eyes and stare into the darkness.

“Maybe but my place is here with you.”

He kisses my forehead.

“I would not force you to stay if you wanted to go with him.”

I lift my head off his chest and sit up.

I turn to look at him.

“I would not leave, even if you asked me to. This is my home and you are my family. All of you.”

“Do you never miss England?”

“Sometimes. But not enough to leave my home for.”

He pulls down my head and his lips find mine.

“I am glad. If he stole you from me, I would kill him.”

“You won’t be killing anyone over me. I have given myself to you freely.”

“And do you still give yourself to me freely, even after all I have done?”

“You would not be in my bed otherwise.”

He laughs and arranges me back down against him.

I sigh and allow myself to be lulled by the sound of his heartbeat under my ear.

“Lagertha will be going to England to be with Gyda when she gives birth to her first child.”

“And you?”

“I cannot. I have too much to do here but Aslaug will go.”

“Does Gyda know?”

“Gyda and Aslaug are not enemies, nor do they hate each other.”

“I am sure Aslaug will be happy to be out without the children.”

“Yes. I hope you understand that this means you will have less time to spend with your scrolls.”

“Why?”

“Someone has to look out for the children.”

“The only two who are still children are Sigurd and Ivar. The other two are all yours to look after. Besides, you have a house full of women who can take care of your sons.”

“None who I trust to watch them like their own.”

I kiss his chest.

“Thank you but I am still not doing it.”

“I love you.”

“Not going to work.”

********************

“I hope you will come and visit very soon.” King Ecbert tells me.

Around us, his men are loading the boat for their departure.

I nod.

“Thank you King Ecbert.”

He takes my hand in both of his.

“There is something else I want you to have.”

He places a gold crucifix in my hand and closes my fingers over it.

“Remember, my home will always be open to you.”

I nod.

He lifts my hand and kisses the back of it.

“King Ecbert.” Ragnar says pulling me back from Ecbert’s reach.

I bite my lip to stop myself from smiling.

Floki throws his arm around my shoulders and I shift uncomfortably.

Torstein smirks at me.

“Thank you for your visit, you are always welcomed in my kingdom.” Ragnar tells Ecbert.

“As are you and your family.”

“May the gods protect you on your journey.”

King Ecbert nods in thanks.

He looks at me one last time before getting on his ship.

Ragnar leads me back home.

“I should have killed him when I had the chance.”

I smile.

“Well at least alive he will bring us more treasure to impress the priest.” Rollo says patting me on the back.

I roll my eyes.

“He is my priest and I would rather if he stayed away from him.” Ragnar argues.

“I think the priest likes the attention. You never tell him how pretty he is.” Floki says smelling my hair.

I bat him away.

Torstein and Rollo laugh.

“Enough.” Ragnar says hugging me close to his side.

“I don’t know Ragnar, maybe there is use to all these treasures Ecbert brings the priest. Did you see the paints? They could be used for other things than for painting paper.” Floki says conversationally.

Ragnar stares at him with a considering look on his face.

“No. Those paints are for illustrations not for painting other things.” I tell them.

Ragnar stares at me.

“Ragnar.” I say.

Slowly he begins to smile.

“Ragnar, no.”

“Perhaps tonight you can show me how those paints and brushes work.” He says before turning and walking away.

Torstein and Rollo pat my back as they follow their king.

“Do not worry priest, I am sure there will be some left for you to use after.” Floki tells me before following the others.

“Ragnar!” I call before hurrying after them.

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a story about Athelstan and how he felt about Aslaug and it just spiraled out of control. But I am still happy with the way this turned out.


End file.
